


King On His Throne

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, bagginshield - Fandom, thilbo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erebor, King Under the Mountain, Kink, M/M, On the Throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Thorin Oakenshield on his Throne --- with his favorite Hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King On His Throne

Bilbo padded his way up the walk towards the throne of the great King under the mountain, and his husband, Thorin Oakenshield. As the Hobbit neared, He could see Thorin sitting proudly upon his throne, looking as beautiful and majestic as ever, a smile touched his lips, stopping before Thorin and bowing respectfully to the Dwarf. Thorin waved away the people standing by him, shifting to sit straighter on his throne.

“I told you never to bow to me, Bilbo.” Thorin said in a strong voice, looking down at Bilbo with a hard face, but his eyes gave him away to the watchful Hobbit.

“And I told you I bow to who I want to bow too, Thorin.” Bilbo replied, teasingly.

“Mmm.” Thorin hummed deep in his throat, eying his husband. 

The first time Thorin met the Hobbit, he had no appeal to him at all. This tiny, simple and homely creature with big feet, no fighting skills or skills alike to speak of. Thorin was convinced from the sight he'd be nothing but a burden on the company, having to protect him when under attack. But the King's heart started to warm to Bilbo when he'd stood up to defend him when the Pale Orc attacked, freed them from Thranduil's dungeons and again saving him after the Battle of the Five Armies, nursing Thorin back to health. It was in that time that Thorin had fallen completely in love with the Hobbit and expressed it to him while Bilbo cared for his wounds one day. But a night some weeks later, he'd invited the Hobbit to his chambers for a chat about what he said was business pertaining to the Mountain, but instead when Bilbo entered Thorin's chambers, that were dimly lit and there were different kinds of flower petals dusted over the floor and bed, it was that night that Thorin went down on one knee, revealing an amazing ring to Bilbo and asking for his hand. Thank Mahal, Bilbo had said yes, or Thorin wouldn't have known what to do with himself in the rejection.

“Thorin?” Bilbo called, tilting his body into the Dwarf's line of vision. “Thorin Oakenshield!”

Thorin snapped out of his thoughts and focused back onto Bilbo, taking note that the Hobbit was only in simple trousers and his usual blue robe and the sight did things to Thorin's regions that made him dig his nails into the arm of his throne.

“I'm sorry, what?” he asked, his voice giving away his tension.

Bilbo smirked hearing the tension in Thorin's voice and seeing his trousers tenting. He moved closer to the Dwarf, running his hand up Thorin's leg, laughing lightly feeling the muscles of his leg tense up under his touch.

“You become aroused so easily around me, Thorin.” Bilbo whispered, gripping Thorin's thigh and squeezing gently. “Aren't you to mature to allow such things to happen to your body without your control?” he asked, smiling playfully at Thorin.

Thorin groaned as Bilbo's hand slid up closer to his groin and squeezed again. “Aren't you too polite to play with your King like a toy?” He growled.

“It is, but some of your ways and habits are..” Bilbo's hand dipped in between Thorin's legs, rubbing his palm flat against the tight tent in the Dwarf's trousers. “Rubbing off on me.” 

Thorin couldn't stand it any longer, he sat forward sharply, startling the Hobbit, who almost lost his balance, but Thorin's hands were on him instantly, holding him in place. He tore off Bilbo's trousers and taking a hold of his open robe, he pulled Bilbo into straggling his lap. Bilbo pressed his forearms to the tops of Thorin's shoulders as Thorin open his own trousers and pulling himself free, the fingers of his other hand disappearing into Bilbo's tight opening. Bilbo moaned, dropping his head back as Thorin's fingers moved in him, opening him up. Slipping his fingers from Bilbo, Thorin guided himself into Bilbo until the Hobbit sat flush against his lap. The Dwarf took a hold of Bilbo's legs and hooked them over the arms of his throne, making Bilbo moan. Wrapping an arm around Bilbo's waist and pressing his hand to his lower back, Thorin pressed his hips up against Bilbo, driving himself deeper and deeper each time. Bilbo met Thorin's thrust, rocking his body into tune with his husband's, his robe sliding off his shoulders and down his arms. If anyone walked in then, they'd get a full sight of Bilbo's ass and Thorin moving in and out of him. Luckily no one came in though. Bilbo dropped his head forward, pressing his lips to Thorin's in a sloppy kiss as he came and Thorin came inside his warmth. Bilbo slumped forward against Thorin's chest, his face in Thorin's hair and neck. Thorin rubbed the small of Bilbo's back as he pulled Bilbo's robe back up to his shoulders, covering him as Bilbo moved so he sat sideways in Thorin's lap, his knees tucked between the arm of the throne and Thorin's leg.

“I'll never look at this throne the same.” The Hobbit commented, twisting one of Thorin's braids in his hand.

“Neither will I.” Thorin smiled, kissing Bilbo's temple tenderly.


End file.
